


3 times Ray dreamed about Nora (and 1 time where he found her)

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ray is a hopeless romantic, Sir Raymond of Palms IS BACK BABY, and is still as hot as before, btw I know we all pissed about Courtney and Brandon having to leave, but remember it was the SHOWRUNNERS choice not the writers, now back to the story, so be friendly to the writers who didn't have a sayingin all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Ray keeps having weirds dreams about Nora and her whereabouts, not realising how close to the truth he is.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	3 times Ray dreamed about Nora (and 1 time where he found her)

1º

It was dark. The cloudy night prevented the glow of the moon to light the way and Ray could feel himself tiring up.

He wasn’t quite sure of the time or the period he was currently in. His coordinates indicated he was around the Medieval Era but couldn’t specify a date.

His drapes were itching around his neck, and Ray could already feel an allergy growing in the spot. ‘Damn it,’ he thought. Using his hands to hopelessly create a space between the skin and the fabric, he searched aimlessly around…wherever he was. 

After some time walking, he spotted a small tavern with a hanging plaque where he could read “The Mistress Enchantment”.

Colorful name.

Finally being able to remove that itching feeling from his neck, he began searching for a place to seat. For a small establishment, they sure were packed. The men were getting drunk and the women were taking every entertainment they could get from their stupidity.

It was amusing to witness it, since most women noticed him and his sobriety and remained far away from him, most likely acknowledging he wasn’t there for the fun.

That was when he saw her.

He always believed blue looked perfect on her. The simple long sleeved dress that she wore confirmed his suspicious.

Filling himself with unknown courage, he approached her, feeling the braveness leave him when she smiled. It was as if timed had stood still just for him to enjoy this moment.

“You found me.”

“Did you ever doubt me?”

“You were taking a while. I started to grow worried.”

“No need for that now. Like you said, I found you. And I don’t intend to let you go any time soon.”

Nora laughed at his silliness, shaking her head with a smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Ray’s neck and pulling him closer.

_____________

Ray woke up right before he had the chance to kiss Nora. “Fuck,” he thought plumping back into his bed, “not again”. He wondered if this was a sign of sorts.

“Are you alright Mister Palmer?”

“Yes Gideon. I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

Sleep didn’t come easy that night.

2º

It had passed a few weeks. How many, he couldn’t tell.

He knew, however, it had been long enough for his horse to tire himself up and search for a close source of water.

Reaching a nearby river, he let his ride free to explore. It wasn’t as if he intended to stick around for so long, but the people had desperately asked for the help of THE Sir Raymond of Palms. And what kind of man would he be to refuse?

His armor was weighting on him, not only from the long days carrying it around every village he came across, but also from all the battles he had fought. The multiple hits had taken its toll on the weaponry, forcing Ray to remove it entirely to verify the damage, leaving him in nothing but underwear, a large piece of fabric they had lend him to replace when the other was too dirty to wear.

The sound of crushing branches alerted him of unknown presence.

“Who’s there? Show yourself, now!,” screamed Ray to the void, grabbing his sword and positioning in a defensive posture.

“Don’t fear me, Sir Raymond of Palms. I come in peace.”

“Who are you?”

“You would think a man like yourself, known for his intelligence, would instantly recognize me…”

Running his eyes for the source of the voice, he came across shades of blue and hints of green. She had reached him so quickly, he felt the need to take a few steps back. God, they were beautiful: the green discreetly mixing with the blue, giving her eyes a unique shade that Ray could not describe.

“Do I know you?”

“My dear Raymond, it’s me. Your Nora, the princess of the castle.”

His eyes were wide from the recognition. She was there, right in front of him. At last, after the struggle, she was free from her father’s harm. Lifting her in his arms, they spun around the grains of sand, forming a blonde swirl of protection. The privacy around them, and the sounds of the nature created the perfect scenario in their minds.

At last they were free to be together.

________

Once again, Ray woke startled, drenched in sweat and with the tingling in his lips of almost kissing Nora. ‘Not again,’ ran in his mind.

“Mister Palmer, I have prepared you a glass of water.”

“Thanks Gideon. You’re the best talking AI I know.”

“I’m the only talking AI you know, Mister Palmer.”

“Doesn’t make you any less valuable.”

3º

This is it. He knows it. Hell, he feels it in his bones. Finally, after so many months searching for her, the team had notified him on a lead that would potentially lead them to Nora.

It was clear that Ray’s excitement would be a cause of trouble for the rest, so they had agreed that the man was to stay on the Waverider and update the team on any changes to the system. Being the good man he was, Ray agreed and distracted himself by fixing some of his old creations that didn’t succeed.

Now, let’s make it clear, it’s not like Ray purposely let a wild Nora accidently teleport herself to the Waverider, especially to his room. But when the woman he had grown to love is somehow trapped in his room, and Gideon lets him know there is an intruder on the ship, Ray immediately grabbed the hidden bat and lunched himself at the trespasser, only to find a scared Nora with her hands in the air and a pleading ‘please don’t hurt me’.

“Nora?!”

“Ray?!”

“What are you doing here? The team is all looking for you?”

“What…how did you knew I was here?”

“That would be my fault.”

The sound of Gideon’s accent tipped the woman wrong, grabbing Ray’s shirt and (un)intentionally feeling his body. Not that she would ever admit it, but Ray’s abs felt wonderful underneath her fingertips.

Ray looked at her with all the love in his heart, knowing he’ll have to let the rest of the team know he found Nora.

“You have 10 seconds.”

“What?”

“I’m giving you 10 seconds to teleport yourself somewhere else before I let the team know you’re here. Now please do it fast, because it’s taking all my self control to not just kiss you and let you walk out of this without consequences, because you know I will do anything for you, but my team is my family and I cannot lie to them about something as big as this. So, go,” said Ray in one breath.

Nora had tears in her eyes by now. No one had ever shown such care and respect for her like Ray did. Bragging his neck, she kissed him hard before grabbing the stone and going someplace else.

Ray could feel his own tears forming before noticing a piece of paper on his hand, written ‘Medieval Fair, Reston’. Nora hadn’t left him for good this time.

___

Ray bolted out of his room to the meeting spot. Calling out for Gideon, the man apologized for scaring the AI so early, but established the need to check all the Medieval Fairs happening in Reston as well as signs for Nora. After a quick scan, Gideon remarked there was one occurring in the year 2018 and there were few pictures pointing to her presence there.

“I found you.”

The meeting

Ray didn’t intend to meet Nora in these circumstances. Really, he didn’t. But John was in trouble and only magic could save him now. So why not join the pleasure to the leisure?

Looking around he came across a large tent, with many men and women dressed like the ancient times, many serving drinks or food to those visiting.

He had to admit, if not for John’s health, he’d probably enjoy his time there.

Then, he saw here.

God, that white shirt with the red corset wrapped around her, the hair floating with the breeze and the energy surrounding her was doing things to his mind…as well as other parts.

‘Focus Ray. Now is NOT the time,’ reminded himself. Shaking his head, Ray mumbled to himself.

“I had a dream like this once…maybe more than once.”

The sound of the strong drop of a metal cup on wood, scared both Nora and Ray. The overweighed man smiled creepily at Nora, demanding more wine be served at him.

Nora put on a fake smile and let the liquid fall on the inside, trying her best to not lose her composure or worse, slap the man’s arrogance out of him.

With a typical douche behavior, the man let the bill drop to the floor, forcing Nora to her knees and giving him the perfect view of her cleavage.

“Oh, a thousand pardons.”

Ray was furious. Who does this man believe he is? He did not built his technology to be used as a tool to pry on women, much less to explore them. Taking the chance of distraction, Ray took the duo by surprise, grabbing the phone and throwing a wide smile at the man. He was about to regret his attitude.

“Palmer tech phone? Uh, great software. Terrible hardware.”

And with that, he split the phone in half, not bothering with the lasting pain in his hands from the strength that act required. Before the man could react, Ray grabbed his sword, surprising Nora and scaring him to death.

With the blade pointed at his throat, Ray spoke with a low tone.

“Get ye out of my sight, scoundrel!”

Fearing the man’s anger, the creep ran away while Ray stood there laughing at the man who had just fell for his acting.

Nora on the other hand, was NOT pleased. She knew that just one bad mouth could ruin her chances of remaining hidden (not that it mattered now!). Tapping Ray lightly, she asked him what he was doing there, bells ringing in her head that if Ray and the rest of the Looney Tunes had found, that meant the Bureau had too. There went her cover.

“I need your help.”

4 little words. 4 words and Nora had left everything behind and ran with Ray to help John and his ‘little tiny itty bity problem’ as Ray had put it. As if John nearly dying was tiny. God, one day, one day that man would be the death of her.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“Well, I for one always…”

“…want to see the best in people. Even me.”

There it was again. That love in Ray’s eyes, that Nora could not seem to believe. It made her feel like the only woman in the room (literally!) and melted her to her knees. The insecurities and fears kicked back, bringing her to reality.

“I should get going”

“Yeah.”

“Ok”

“Ok”

An awkward silence fell between them before Ray breaking it with the most unexpected reply Nora could get.

“Run. As far away as you can. Don’t tell me when and where, just…go and stay hidden.”

“But your team will know you let me go.”

“I don’t care about that, I care about you. I want you to be free.”

Oh God, she had it bad. Really bad. Why else would she pull both Ray and herself to the front of the Time Bureau in the middle of the day, while everyone worked front desk? Ray’s recognition to the sight alerted him of their whereabouts.

“This is the Time Bureau. Nora! What are you doing? You gotta get out of here!”

“I can’t keep running. You want me to be free? Repentance is my pass to freedom. It’s time for me to pay for my past.”

And in that moment, with tears running down his cheek, Nora smiling at him, reassuring him of her decision, Ray knew he was in love with the woman and was going to do anything to get her out of there, giving her the happiness she deserved.


End file.
